


More To Love

by MrQuinlansBloodDoll



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrQuinlansBloodDoll/pseuds/MrQuinlansBloodDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinlan sets the boys straight on what real beauty is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More To Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fat but I'm definitely not skinny. I hear fat comments a lot, though and it makes me feel bad until I read from a book about ancient times...

"Are you serious?!" Creem laughed, loudly, "That chic was fat! I can't believe she hit on you, man!"

Gus and some of the others were laughing at the story he was telling, all but Quinlan and their female recruit.

"She looked gross, not pretty at all but I was nice and told her I wasn't interested." The Mexican smirked, "She reminded me of the chic in Norbert."

"That movie was funny as hell, man! You should've pushed her down to see if she was able to get up on her own."

But the female recruit was not as amused as they were, "Do you really have to be so cruel?"

"Aw, come on! Fat chics are hilarious!" Gus coughed, almost choking on the chips he was eating.

Quinlan sighed, "You are unable to love a bigger woman?"

"Yeah, they just have to pay more!" Creem answered, "What about you, Girlie. You single or dating anyone?"

"No. Never have."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm an ugly, fat chic?"

The others were quiet until Creem snorted a laugh, "No, you ain't."

The one they had nicknamed 'Girlie' unzipped the long jacket she wore and revealed that she wasn't skinny but the guys didn't really think she was fat, either. She had a 'spare tire' as most guys called a tubby belly on a girl. Her arms were thick and she had a small amount of fat on her neck.

"I was bullied in school for it until I starved myself and was hospitalized for several months." She zipped her coat back up and sat down with her knees to her chest like she usually did, "When I came back to school I was bullied even more because of my failed attempt to be skinny. I eventually tried to take my own life after it became bad enough that I was pushed down stairs and shoved to the floor to see if I could lift my fat ass back up. But, like usual, I failed. They called me a fat turtle. Taking my own life didn't work, it made the bullying even worse so I dropped out. Several times I was forced to go to the hospital afterwards because I stopped eating all together. I lost a little while I was hooked up to an IV."

The men looked ashamed when she stood up and walked past them to leave with a sniffle.

"In ancient times, men worshiped heavy-set females."

She stopped when she heard Quinlan's voice, "What?"

"Long ago, heavier women were idolized and worshiped. Men loved them and preferred them."

She snorted a fake laugh, not believing the hybrid, "Why?"

"If a woman was 'fat' as you all call it, it meant she was well fed and looked after, which meant she was most likely rich. People used to struggle when it came to food so they were all mostly skin and bones." Quinlan stood up and made his way to her as he spoke, "The statues of the goddesses in Rome and Greece, they were all heavy. Venus, Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty was bigger than you are. Men, women, children, even kings and military leaders adored her. Women longed to look and be like her, men would fantasize about her being theirs. She was the very definition of perfection."

The woman stood looking up at Quinlan who was now in front of her.

"Just look at the artwork from the old days and you will see I am telling the truth. Society has become corrupted over time. Would you rather be society's definition of beautiful while being broken, unhealthy and unhappy, or would you rather be like the goddess of love and beauty and be happy and healthy?"

No one had ever said anything like this to her before, she was a bit overwhelmed. Quinlan took her into his arms and held her tight against him.

"You're beautiful. Do not let anyone tell you differently."

She had a crush on Quinlan before, when they had first met, seeing his strength and urge to protect. But she was pretty sure this was when she fell even more in love with him.


End file.
